Unexpectedly
by FairyTailFTW8D
Summary: Meet Gray Fullbuster, an outcast teen who has 0 plans for the future. Now meet Lucy Heartfilia, a brilliant girl (sort a), who is a bit of a loner. When Gray moves in with her unexpectedly... things turn upside down for him. Turns out, she's a famous delinquent! Now, who are the other people? Will his life change? All by just a single girl?
1. Moving in

**Hello my fellow readers. I hope you like this story!**

**Summary: Gray Fullbuster, an outcast teenager that has no life plans ahead of him. Lucy Heartfilia, a bit of a loner with no friends, but she seems to be at the top of her class. When Gray moves in with her unexpectedly, will his life change?**

Gray was in the washroom.

But he wasn't taking a dump, he was reading… manga.

"What the hell?! You bastard Sting! How could you be on Mirvana's team?! She sucks!" Gray screamed at the manga he was reading, Fairy Tail. He was skipping class, and was sitting on the most farthest ended toilet, munching on some double stuffed Oreos. He heard the bell ring and he sighed, picking up himself from the toilet ready to go to the next class he actually enjoyed, math.

He walked out scratching the back of his head, his collar was loose like usual, his sleeves were scrunched up to his elbow, his pants were crinkled up and his shoes were untied. Right when Gray was about to go to the sink and you know "freshen up" some girl walked in.

But not just any girl.

The a bit of a loner but the smartest kid in Gray's class, Lucy Heartfilia. Gray had shocked eyes and just stared at the weird girl. She walked to a urinal, pulled her skirt down (which made Gray blush), and sat on it.

"Uh…," Gray said, too stunned to speak. Lucy looked up and saw a boy, she gasped in horror, and for a second, Gray thought Lucy finally noticed it was the boy's washroom. But she did something much more worst, and the complete opposite of what Gray thought.

"EEK! There's a boy peeping at me!" Lucy shrieked, she threw a soup container at Gray who didn't dodge it, and let it hit his face. The time slowed down for a moment and Gray was screaming his ass off.

"What the fuck?!" Gray shouted angrily. The container put a scratch on his face, and he WAS NOT happy. Lucy, for some reason looked furious too.

"I cannot believe there are perverts in this school! How gross!" Lucy shouted. Gray's eyebrows narrowed.

"This is the fricking boy's washroom! What the hell would make you think it was the girl's washroom?!" Gray shouted at Lucy, she covered her ears and said something like you didn't need to shout, which made Gray, feel a lot angrier. "You airhead!"

"Hey! I am not a bubble-brain!" Lucy declared. Gray rolled his eyes and walked out. He'd rather not have a fight with a mental girl. He walked down the hallway, and everyone threw obvious comments at him.

"Oh my god! It's the demon lord!"

"SHH! I heard he has incredible hearing! So don't say stuff that loud!"

"That scratch on his face makes him look so much scarier!"

"Hurry! Lock yourself in the supply closet for 12 hours! Come out and there will be a plane ticket to Canada in front of you! Do this if you looked in the demon lord's eyes!"

Okay… so the comments were a little weird, but Gray ignored them and walked down the hallway with an evil look in his eyes. He glared at everyone who passed him. Even teachers fainted.

Since Gray was known for something; being the school's worst delinquent ever.

He walked into class and snarled. He plopped himself on a chair at the back and just sat there with his legs wide open, his hair all messed up and his eyes staring at everyone with an evil aura.

Suddenly he saw the mental girl come in the class, yes it was Lucy. He gasped and cursed to himself. He picked up a textbook from a person he bullied and put it in front of his face, hoping she wouldn't notice him; but she did.

"IT'S THE PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked, the class jumped in surprise since, Lucy was known for being quiet. The sensei came in and calmed everyone down and glared at Gray and Lucy and just smiled evilly.

"Hallway now, I'll speak to you later," the sensei smirked. Gray rolled his eyes, the only teacher that wasn't scared of him, Mr. Guildarts, his math teacher. Lucy had a bright gleam in her yes and ran to the hall. Gray slumped to the hall and stood at the opposite wall, hoping to not get near her, but obviously she decided to stand beside Gray after seeing him going to the opposite.

"SO! What's your full name?" Lucy smiled cheerfully, they have been classmates for 2 weeks so no one really knew who everyone was. Gray shook his head, but Lucy kept punching his arm and Gray finally gave up.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster," he sighed. She smiled and said, Gray Fullbuster 20 times.

"I now know what to call you!" Lucy smiled up. Gray stared weirdly at the blonde girl but just slumped to the ground. Lucy slumped to the ground too.

"Stop following what I am doing," Gray said, raising his head up a little and brushing his hair out of his face. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Lucy said, raising her head up a little and brushing her hair out of the way. Gray stared at her angrily and just rolled his eyes. Suddenly Mr. Guildarts came out and Gray groaned.

"Great, what the hell do you want?" Gray said standing up. Lucy followed him and Guildarts smiled, a little too creepy though.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all, seriously why would I want something from my best student ever?" Guildarts deepened his smiled, his face was filled with fake happiness, and beneath his odd smiles were like he was suffering from agony.

"Seriously, what the hell do you want?" Gray said, not believing his lie about him being Guildarts favourite student.

"Well, since of course no one wants to be the class counsellor, and since everyone already did the "not me" game, and since you two were the last one to say not me, which you haven't yet, and since we ended the "not me" game, YOU two have to be the co-class counsellor's," Guildarts smiled. Gray stood there, his mouth was dangling and he stared at the blonde who was jumping cheerfully about her "new job". Gray bended down to his knees and did that usual dramatic thing people do in T.V show's and scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Guildarts, you got be kidding me, I mean you sent us out to the ha-," Gray didn't finish his sentence, because he finally figured it out, Guildarts just wanted him to be the counsellor and suffer. "You… you, you planned this didn't you?!"

Guildarts smiled all innocent like and batted his eyelashes, "I don't know what you're talking about, favourite students," Guildarts headed toward the class once again, not even sending them in, turned around and smirked.

Which made Gray, a whole lot angrier.

…...

Gray was at his stench in smoke smell apartment (from his dad), but he wasn't staying there very long.

It was 5:00, Gray was supposed to move out at 4:00, but since of that stupid counsellor job that Mr. Guildarts signed up for him and the weird Lucy, he had to stay behind an extra two hours.

He was moving from his dad's apartment to a rent in his dad's friend's house. He didn't know who or what they were like, but he was still eager to get out of the horrible smelly house.

He didn't even say bye to his dad and quickly shut the door behind him, having two suitcases (one full with manga), and headed off using the terrible map his dad drawn for him. It was two hours later when he found out, he was completely lost, and worst, it started raining.

He groaned and tried to find a near train station so the rain won't harm him. Luckily, he found one and just stared up at all the wetness and the lightning. He looked around, everyone was using umbrellas or hats… Too bad he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Gray was considering staying at the train station and living there but at the end, just decided to stay there until it stopped raining. A few hours later; the rain hasn't stopped.

He sat on the bench thinking of what to do, but suddenly he saw a figure and he wanted to scream.

If you guessed Lucy, you are correct.

She was wearing a yellow raincoat with an umbrella at the middle of the night, she was wearing Domo boots and she spotted Gray when she was walking to get to her house.

"But, why the hell are you here so late?" Gray asked. Lucy smiled proudly.

"I was doing my counsellor job! All good counsellors sacrifice their time to support the class, or mop up the whole school!" Lucy said. Gray then felt a little guilty, he stayed for 2 hours, and Lucy stayed for 9.

"Well, I'm kind a lost. Tell me this direction if you can read it," Gray admitted, blushing because of his words. Lucy nodded, and looked at the map carefully, she could be an airhead, but she was actually quite smart. She started reading the map over and over again, and a huge smiled landed on her face.

"What's with that creepy smile?"

"It's not creepy!"

"Yeah, it is"

"Do you want me to tell you how to get to where you want to go or not?" Lucy said, and right after she said that Gray was silent. They boarded the train, and they stood there in silence, no one was there except them.

"Hey… why do you even want to go to this address anyways?" Lucy asked.

"I'm moving in there," Gray said uncomfortably, as if he didn't want to talk about hiss personal life. Lucy's smile got even bigger.

"Perfect"

…...

They made it to the house at exactly 1:00am (good thing it was a Saturday).

"Hey… thanks, I sort a owe you one," Gray said awkwardly. Lucy smiled, and Gray waved good bye, but Lucy didn't wave back. Instead, she followed him. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just… coming with you," Lucy replied simply. Gray awkwardly nodded, and just kept on walking. The house was a really run downed old house, but Gray thought it was way better than his old house. He knocked on the door, hoping it won't break down. An old lady answered and she smiled.

"Come in! You must be the renter! Oh, Lucy, you're with him too!" the old lady greeted. Gray nodded politely staring back at Lucy thinking, _How the hell does this person know Lucy?_

The inside was as ugly and dirty as the outside, but Gray didn't mind, and it didn't both Lucy either.

"Please sit," the lady said dusting off the dust on the carpet. Gray thanked her and sat down. Lucy sat down too, for some strange reason.

"Hello, you must be Gray, I'm Elaina! The owner of this house, along with my husband who fell asleep," Elaina smiled. Gray introduced himself.

"Hi, very nice uh, to meet you, but how do you know my dad?" Gray said awkwardly. It wasn't because of the age difference they had but their personalities, his father was a judgemental smoker lover weirdo, while Elaina was a cheerful, kind lady.

"My daughter used to work with him, I met him before, very nice boy," Elaina smiled. Gray raised his eyebrow. His dad, nice? That was the first for him. "Speaking of daughters, you meant my grand-daughter haven't you?"

Gray stared at her confused. "No, who's your grand-daughter?" Gray asked.

Elaina pointed behind him, when he turned around all he saw was a Lucy.

His nightmare, came true.

**HI! This is my first Gray x Lucy fan fiction! Their couple is my OTP! I hope you like this story, I don't know if the first chapter was any good… It took me like 1 day to make it and I know it's short, sorry about that. **

**Lucy is a little OOC, but she'll eventually grow to be the regular Lucy, and Gray is a little off too, but oh well.**

**The scene that Gray was reading was when Mirvana beat the crap out of Lucy during the Grand Magic Games and Sting started laughing (BTW, that was the personal opinion of GRAY, I still love Sting!).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO -FairyTailFTW8D**


	2. Lucy's secret

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm glad I got this much in a few days I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX - Thanks for encouraging me! :D**

**Le' Carolinnaxannej421 - Lol thanks! I hope this chapter will make you love it too! BTW - I read your fan fictions, they were awesome!**

**Desandted - Thanks for enjoying the humorous ways of Miss Lucy in this story!**

It was Sunday; Gray woke up startled. He looked at his alarm clock, 4:00AM, who the hell wakes up at this time?

"Gray! Breakfast is served!" Lucy Heartfilia, the grand-daughter of the person who lives here called from downstairs. Gray was renting the place until he found a new home or at least some extra cash.

Gray rolled his eyes, from the couple of days that he has lived with Lucy he knew one thing; she never took no for an answer. He trudged downstairs with his blanket. He was half naked in his boxers and he took one step at a time, very slowly. He smelled something like eggs, bacon and bread, although he was sort a hungry, Gray was logical and he knew he had to get some sleep.

"COMING!" Gray screamed so loud the whole neighbourhood could've woken up. Lucy placed all the food on the table it was still dark outside but Lucy didn't seem to care.

"Why the hell wake me up to eat breakfast at fucking-" Gray glanced at his watch, "4:05AM in the morning?" Gray groaned. Lucy shrugged, she looked as cheerful as a canary and she had no bags under her eyes what-so-ever.

"Are you wearing make-up or something?"

"No, why is that?"

"You look sort a nice," Gray blushed. He didn't admit it but he thought Lucy was pretty, no actually very beautiful. Lucy smiled up at him and he turned away looking for water.

"Hey.. do you have water?" Gray asked. He looked in the fridge, cabinets, under tables… nothing was there.

"Of course not; you have to go to the river to get some water," Lucy said calmly. Gray choked back a laugh. River? Did she think it was the pioneers time or something?

"Uh… never mind then," Gray said awkwardly. He walked back up the wooden stairs and Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way… you have to go shopping with me today!" Lucy screamed from behind. Gray rubbed his ears.

"Stop being so fucking noisy in the morning, and why the hell should I go shopping with YOU?" Gray asked as if Lucy was an idiotic disturbance in his life. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"If you want to stay in this house, than you must do errands too," Lucy said. Gray sighed. He waved his hand as if he was saying "whatever". Lucy smiled happily, and ate her perfect breakfast, but it was ruined by Elaina waking up and shouting at her.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was noon; Lucy and Gray were setting off to go shopping. Lucy wore a blue skirt, a red shirt and the usual hair style. Gray wore a sluggish hat with overly huge clothes that were way bigger than his size.

"Why do we have to go shopping I mean your closet is already damn full," Gray asked.

"I'm not shopping for ME, I'm shopping for YOU, did anyone ever mention that you have HORRIBLE sense in fashion?" Lucy asked, staring at his clothes as if they were shred to pieces like a hobo's.

Gray huffed. "I never asked you to buy me clothes, and I don't need some new ones anyways, let's not waste my Sunday!" Gray complained like a 5 year old boy not being able to get the Power Rangers action figure. Lucy shook her head and dragged Gray all the way to the mall.

They both entered together, signs, shops, 100 shoe shops, 600 clothes shops. Gray was amazed of how many people were there. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip around his legs, he looked down, surprised to see a man there, bawling his tears out.

"Help me, please, help me, I've been trapped in this place for hours! Do you feel my pain? Sure, come in here, you feel like you're on heaven, but it's terrible, help me… please!" the man cried. Gray stared at him with shocking eyes, was the mall, that bad?

"Honey! We have to try on shoes! Hurry up!" the woman beside him complained. She was fiercely grabbing on to his pants, trying to pull him away from Gray.

"We already bought 100 pairs! Three months of working, GONE!" the man shrieked. The woman finally shook the man off Gray, dragging him into a Nike store while he cried and sang freaky tunes.

Gray gulped, this wasn't going to be a great experience.

…..

You see, when a girl or a woman says "Oh! We're shopping for you! Let's go to the men's section!" And 6 seconds later, you find her looking at the shirts on the girl's side, and the man, get's to hold the clothes.

And today, that's exactly what was happening.

"Here, there's a sale today, hold this dress, wait I hate that colour, I'll take red instead. OOH! There's 10% off on these shirts today! Let's get it! Wait, never mind it's ugly," Lucy mumbled. Gray groaned. Even though Lucy was denying almost everything in the store, he still had shoe bags and other clothes bags.

"Lucy… can we get some food?" Gray said, looking from behind licking his lips seeing the Taco Bell stand. Lucy rolled her eyes. She rather shop than eat, but went with Gray to eat some artificial food at the food court.

"I want Taco Bell!" Gray exclaimed pointing to the stand, Lucy pointed at a rice stand.

"No way! Let's eat Fried Rice with Veggies!" Lucy shouted back.

"Taco Bell!

"Fried Rice and Veggies!"

"Taco Bell!"

"Fried Rice!"

After many, many arguments, they finally suggested that they both just have different lunches. They bought their food and sat there in silence. Anyone passing by would have thought they were an angry couple fighting.

"I'm going to go to Star Bucks, get some coffee, want anything?" Lucy asked, standing up. Gray shook his head, and Lucy wandered off to join the long line of people that wanted some coffee.

Gray sat there, tapping his fingers on the table, waiting for the blonde to come back. Suddenly, a group of gangsters came up and pushed Gray's chair.

"Hey fag, what the hell are you staring at?" the middle one asked. He had white spiky hair, a girl was beside him; a blue haired girl and on the other side was a orange haired guy wearing glasses. Gray growled angrily at all of them. "Ooh.. He's mad isn't he?"

"Fuck off bastard!" Gray shouted. The white haired guy laughed mockingly.

"You can't tell our leader what to do okay? So why don't you back off yourself?" the orange haired guy replied back.

"Y-Yeah, you should… back off," the blue haired girl said blushing. It seemed as if she liked a certain raven haired boy, and the white haired guy, saw it in her eyes, and couldn't resist punching Gray.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted. He was about to punch back; but then a strong grip held his wrist. Gray nervously turned around. Look who it was… the mall security guard.

…..

"What, were you doing back there?" the security guard demanded. Gray read his name tag, Mr. Boothead, Gray tried to hide his laughter. "What, is so funny?"

"N-Nothing, Mr. Boothead," Gray said, trembling from all the laugher he was resisting. The white haired guy rolled his eyes.

"Look, obviously, it was that bastard's fault that this whole situation happened. So why don't you just let the three of us go, and bring the other guy to jail?" the spiky white haired guy asked. And that's when Gray stopped snickering.

"What? Those two bastards," Gray turned his head towards the girl. "And bitch," the girl suddenly looked sad. "Who were the ones who came up to me! So, this is not MY fault! It was theirs!" Gray shouted.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. There, standing was… Lucy Heartfilia.

"Gray! What the hell were you doing?! I was only getting a coffee, and you have to start a whole mishap!" Lucy screamed. All three of the gang members had shocked eyes.

"M-Miss, Luke?" they all said together. Lucy stared at them with a expression Gray never saw on her before; loneliness.

"It is Miss Luke! We missed you so much! Why did you leave?!" the orange one haired exclaimed. He bowed down to her as if she was a princess.

"It's Lucy, Loki, I appreciate you doing this, but uh, Gray, let's leave," Lucy stammered nervously. Gray nodded his head, but the security guard was there.

"Whatever, take all the time you need, this is your last warning though, don't ever do that in this mall again, do you understand?" Mr. Boothead asked. They all nodded, and with that simple response, he walked out the door.

"L-Let's go Gray!" Lucy said, more impatiently. Gray quickly got up from his chair and stammered to Lucy, hoping to not anger the blonde than she already was.

The white haired boy, the blue haired girl and Loki all bowed to Lucy's feet. "Miss Lucy, if you are going to leave us, then we tend to join you," they all said in unison. Lucy sighed, and Gray looked confused.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Gray asked. The white haired guy shot daggers to him.

"This is our leader, Miss Lucy, more known as Luke; we travelled all over Fiore just to find her," the white haired guy smiled dreamingly to her. He got up and walked to Gray. "Obviously, you don't know much, but I will explain. My name is Lyon, this girl is Juvia and this guy is Loki, we were part of Team Luke, with Miss Lucy leading it; but sadly, one day, she left. So that's why we all travelled to find her, and hope that she would rejoin our team," Lyon said, but the last part seemed to go directly to Lucy.

"Whoa, whoa. What "team" are you speaking of…?" Gray asked.

"You don't know us? We used to be one of the most strongest battle team ever, and Miss Lucy, was leading us, and she became the most fierce, most hardest to beat person ever," Loki said in pride. Lucy looked down at her feet, and Gray had shock eyes.

"Y-You mean, Lucy, used to be a delinquent?!"

**The end! Of this chapter…**

**You know, I always tend to write a small dialogue thing, so it would be a cliff-changer, or maybe a small sentence, normally, Gray would be the one who's saying the last line, since the main character is Gray.**

**Lyon, Juvia and Loki… did you know how many time when I said "white headed boy, or orange headed boy or blue headed girl" I would always make a mistake and write, Lyon, Loki or Juvia?! **

**Well bye! Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO -FairyTailFTW8D**


	3. Another shopping trip

**Hey! Thank you a lot for reviewing guys! (BTW-I totally ripped it off from Yankee kun to Megane chan, if you never heard of it, it's quite familiar to this, a reviewer reviewed that, and I could totally relate back to it O_O).**

Gray and Lucy were shocked. They sat beside each other in class and what came in the door was a total shocker for them.

Lyon, Loki and Juvia were all standing in front of the classroom while Mr. Gildarts introduced them.

"Okay, well meet these three punks, Lyon, Loki, and Juvia, it seems as if they all came on the exact same day! Haha, I love kids," Gildarts mumbled. Gray glared at Lyon, and he glared right back at him. Gildarts seemed to notice them. "Oh, I think these two have a friendly relationship! I guess I have to put you two beside each other! Levi, go sit beside Gajeel where there is an empty desk, and Lyon sit where Levi was," Gildarts ordered. The petite blue haired girl blushed and sat next to her crush.

"Mr. Gildarts, can you stop being a retard and not let this loser sit beside me?" Gray said raising his hand up.

"Hey! I'm the only one here aloud to swear and make fun of people, got it MISS Fullbuster?" Gildarts teased. Lyon snickered. He seemed to like this teacher more and more. "Okay, Lucy, go sit on the other side of Lyon, Juvia, sit where Lucy was, and Loki, well just sit behind Lucy," Gildarts ordered. They all switched desks, and Juvia was the most happiest with her seat.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked shyly, he turned his head toward her in annoyance.

"What?" Gray asked rudely. Juvia stumbled back in her chair and Lucy showed a mean glare to him, in her eyes saying "You better not be rude to one of my friends".

You see, Gray just learned Lucy was a famous delinquent, like REALLY famous, so he was you know… sort a scared of her. Not like he wasn't a bad ass fighter too but…

"I made you some chocolates, I mean maybe we didn't start well, but would you accept these?" Juvia asked in an innocent voice. Gray stared at her in disbelief. Was this innocent kind girl a part of a delinquent gang?

"I don't like chocolate…," Gray said, letting Juvia down easy. Instead, she took that the hard way and started bawling her tears out.

"Don't bully innocent people Fullbuster! Detention after school today! My room!" Gildarts exclaimed. Gray rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. _Great, detention on the first day the evil gang came in, not a big surprise there._

…...

After school, Lucy would've walked home with Gray, because they took the same way, but since he had detention, she walked home with Lyon instead.

"So… why do you hang out with that ass hole?" Lyon asked, raising an eyebrow to emphasize that he truly hated Gray. Lucy laughed.

"He said the same thing to me about you," Lucy said. Lyon kind a rolled his eyes.

"Why did you leave Lucy?" Lyon asked. Lucy stood frozen there for a second. Suddenly, Lyon felt as if he hit a sensitive spot in Lucy's life. "S-Sorry Lucy…,"

"No, it's fine Lyon, maybe I just wanted to leave, and start a new beginning. Everyone was scared of me when I was Luke. I bet you were scared of me too," Lucy said. Lyon sort a nodded. "I just wanted to become a regular teen, and just do normal stuff,"

"But.. You're not normal, you are the best fighter I know. You can beat the crap out of a person in like 2 seconds! You're fricking amazing at what you do!" Lyon exclaimed. Lucy laughed.

"Maybe I was Lyon, but I hated being that, I hated being known for that," Lucy said quietly. Lyon stared at her then looked at his feet.

"I see," Lyon said. They both walked to Lucy's house until they reached a rusty old run downed shack.

"Well… I guess this is it…," Lucy said. Lyon nodded his head sadly. "Do you want to come in Lyon?"

"Y-yeah.. Yeah sure I guess… would I be a bother?" Lyon asked nervously.

"If you were a bother, I wouldn't invited you in," Lucy replied. And Lyon couldn't help but smile at Lucy's joke. They both walked in the old house. Suddenly, he saw Elaina in the back kitchen. He smiled at the memories.

"Hey… Elaina is still here?" Lyon asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know… she's not THAT old," Lucy said jokingly. Lyon kind a laughed and sat on the couch.

"Hi Elaina!" Lyon called out, hoping that the old lady would rush into his arms saying she missed him and stuff… but of course, if you ever get your hopes up in this story… it will ALWAYS go bad.

"Hello Gray! There are cookies on the table if you want them!" Elaina shouted back. Lyon sat there in shock. Did his voice really sound like that bastard's girly voice? But weirdest of all, how did Elaina... know Gray? Lucy started laughing while Lyon was doing voice harmonies. She didn't want to admit it but, his voice really sounded like Gray's.

They laughed, they talked, they ate, they did anything that they would do back in the old days, when Lucy, was part of the gang. Suddenly the door open, and in came, Gray Fullbuster. He walked into the kitchen, both Lyon and Gray not knowing that they were under the same roof.

"Oh… Gray? Don't wear your shoes in the kitchen! Weren't you talking with Lucy in the living room?" Elaina asked confusedly. Gray stared at her curiously.

"No… I was in detention, who the hell is with Lucy?" Gray asked, spinning around to get to the living room. The sight made him angry, it was Lyon.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gray asked while pushing Lyon out the door. Lyon narrowed his eyebrows at him and pointed at Lucy.

"Lucy was the one who invited me in here! And, I don't even know why YOU are here barging in!" Lyon shouted furiously. Lucy sighed and Gray rolled his eyes.

"I live here dip shit!" Gray screamed in rage. Lyon got shocked eyes.

Gray. Fullbuster. The. Disgusting. Bastard. Was. Living. With. Lucy?!

"Lucy… please don't tell me what this asshole is saying is true…,'' Lyon gulped and turned around, he only saw a guilty Lucy. "Why didn't you tell me that this bastard was living here?!"

"Whoa, whoa… Lucy doesn't need to share her life stories with you, so back off okay shit head?" Gray said, backing Lucy up. Lyon glared at him.

"I'm not talking to YOU, I'm talking to LUCY. So why don't you back off and mind your own business?!'' Lyon glared. Gray was ready to punch that bastard into the sky, but Lucy stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted. Gray and Lyon back off. They knew better than to anger Lucy. She was all red; her face, her ears, even her exposed arms were red. "Can't you two just shut up?! You guys are so fricking annoying!" Lucy screamed. She ran up to her room shouting insults about Gray and Lyon.

"You started it," Lyon whispered to Gray. Now, it was Gray's turn to get all red.

"You fucking not-able-to-tell-if-it's-an-appropriate-time-to-start-a-fight-guy!'' Gray screamed in Lyon's ear. Lyon rubbed it, and said something like, "Ouch,".

Gray ran up to Lucy's room while Lyon just stood there.

Gray knocked on Lucy's door, but there was no answer. "Hey Luce…, sorry if I-,"

"There's a password. If you can figure it out, you can talk to me…," Lucy mumbled loud enough for Gray to hear. Gray rolled his eyes but, tried to figure out the password. "Tell your answer by pushing the red button and speaking into it,"

"Okay, is it chocolate?" Gray said into the speaker, he was trying to think of what might Lucy like.

"Password Unknown," the voice from the speaker said. _Wow, Lucy has a lot of nice stuff for a run down shack like this…, _Gray thought.

"Potato Chips?"

"Password Unknown"

"Ice-cream?"

"Password Unknown"

"MAKEUP!"

"Password Unknown"

"This is so fucking annoying!" Gray screamed. He kicked the door down, and huffed in impatience.

"Hmph, it was grandparents…," Lucy growled angrily, staring down at her now broken door. Gray scratched his head, but continued to go in the room.

"Look, I'm sorry Lucy… I never knew that bastard was important to you, so we won't go into fights anymore if you don't want us to," Gray said apologizing like. Lucy stared at him, but quickly turned back around.

"If you think I'm forgiving you that easily, you are wrong," Lucy grumbled. Gray sighed heavily.

"Then what can I do to make you forgive me?" Gray asked impatiently. Lucy suddenly had a big smile on her face.

"Well, since our mall shopping was abruptly interrupted, we have to go on another mall shopping date," Lucy declared. Gray nodded, seemed easy enough. "But this time, we go shopping with EVERYONE,"

Gray's eyes got wider, for each second.

"WHAT?!"

…

"Time to get going!" Lucy smiled. Gray, Lyon, Loki, Juvia and herself, were all ready to go to the mall. Gray and Lyon were the last to accept the fact that they had to go WITH EACH OTHER. Gray was wearing a black hood with jeans and sneakers, Lyon was wearing a large over-sized jacket and sweat type pants, Loki was wearing a black suit with black sunglasses, Juvia was wearing a darkish blue dress with high heels and Lucy was wearing her common skirt with a green tank top.

All of them had very different awkward fashion sense.

"To make this shopping trip fun… everyone will split up into two groups, one with three people, and one with two. Each of you must choose an outfit, and make the other person wear it," Lucy explained. Juvia smiled, and took a glance to Gray, who was picking his ears.

"How would we know who is paired up with who?" Juvia asked, still glancing at Gray with loving eyes.

"Well… each of you choose a straw, there are 2 short ones and 3 long ones. Here you go," Lucy made the straws to equal length, and held them out. Gray looked over, suspicious of Lucy, but she continued anyways.

It happened and here were the results:

Juvia and Gray.

Lucy, Lyon and Loki.

…...

"LUCY! Hurry up!" Lyon shouted. They were at _La Senza Girls_, and Lucy were trying out bras, while she made the two other boys stand there. Lyon didn't seem to like it, as every poster of practically naked girls he saw, Lyon got redder and redder. Loki however, seemed to love the experience.

"Hey Loki! What's up?" a girl with fake blonde hair called out. Loki smiled and waved back, and Lyon gave a suspicious eyebrow.

"How does she know your name?" Lyon asked curiously. Loki shrugged.

"I come here often," he replied simply. Lyon stared at him in shock. He's been by his side, for who knows how long, and he never once saw him with a girl BESIDES Lucy or Juvia. Lyon was about to reply but Lucy came out of the dressing room.

"H-How do I looked?" Lucy said, quite embarrassed. Lyon and Loki had a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Y-Yeah…good…," Lyon and Loki said at the same time. Lucy was only wearing a bra (and obviously pants).

"Great! I'm going to try on another pair! You guys wait here!" Lucy smiled. Loki got redder; he saw what Lucy brought in the change room. One regular bra, and one sexy lacy bra. Lucy was going to wear the sexy one next.

But, Lyon couldn't help but smile. Maybe this shopping trip was going to be great?

…..

"G-Gray-sama…," Juvia gushed. They were at some fancy suit thingy thing and Gray was trying on an outfit. "Y-You look so handsome in that suit," Juvia said blushing from her words. Gray smiled proudly.

"Well, I can say I have excellent fashion taste, unlike that other bastard…," Gray mumbled. Juvia nodded frantically, even if she had no clue of what Gray was talking about.

"Let's buy this!" Juvia said smiling. Gray stared at her.

"It's too expensive…," Gray said looking at the price tag. Gray asked a shop lady to put the suit back while Juvia protested that she would've bought it for him. "I don't like being spoiled," and Juvia kept silent.

They walked around the mall until, Gray felt sore on his legs.

"Gah! How do girls walk around the mall for 5 hours a day, and not get tired?!" Gray said, frustrated. Juvia quickly got to her knees.

"Here! Juvia will rub Gray-sama's feet!" Juvia said, and she quickly took Gray's foot. Gray flinched and roughly took his feet out of her hands. Juvia stared at the ground. "D-Do you think Juvia is creepy?"

"N-No… it's just that… why are you friends with such guys if you are so… innocent?" Gray asked awkwardly, scratching his head. Juvia blushed.

"W-Well… I wasn't friends with Loki-sama and Lyon-sama before, I actually despised them…," Juvia replied. Gray stared at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"I didn't like Loki-sama and Lyon-sama because I thought they were too immature, but I was friends with Lucy-sama," Juvia explained further. Gray nodded.

Gray asked another question. "Get up off your knees, why do you say their names so politely? They are in the same grade as you, and… why did you become friends with bastard number one and bastard number two, if you… hated them?"

"Well, answering your first question. Juvia is, weakest of the group. If you compare me to the three others, I'm… pretty much like a toddler, which is why I have to treat them politely. The next question is because… Lucy-sama were friends with Loki-sama and Lyon-sama, I knew she was in a gang, I didn't say anything, but that day when she fought that guy that was bullying me, I knew that Lucy-sama was my idol, and I had to look up to her. I joined the group and found out Loki-sama and Lyon-sama, weren't bad," Juvia explained. Gray nodded.

"Lucy is… your idol?" Gray asked suspiciously. Juvia nodded. Gray laughed. Lucy was dumb-witted, has no patience what-so-ever and gets confused easily, how could she possibly be an idol? But Gray had a very deep question he was afraid to ask, Juvia... why was she bullied before?

"Lucy-sama, is a great person. I wish I was like her," Juvia said glumly. And all Gray did, was continue laughing.

**Whew, that felt so LONG. Anyways… Juvia and Gray got paired together for the shopping thing, I bet you were thinking that Lucy and Gray were going to paired together for the shopping thing? Well… NOPE!**

**But I hate GrUvia as much as every other GrayLu fan would. Don't get me wrong; I like Juvia though (and her stalking ways).**

**So… thank you so much for reading!**

**XOXO-FairyTailFTW8D**


End file.
